Love Always
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Summary: Jack and Tooth are together, but then something happens to Tooth! Can Jack, the Guardians, and 2 new faces save her? Rated T to be safe. Part 2 of 'The Love of Immortals' series. Third and fourth genre: Suspense, and Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Love Always**

**Summary: Jack and Tooth are together, but then something happens to Tooth. Can Jack, the Guardians, and 2 new faces save her? Rated T to be safe, Part 2 in 'The Love of Immortals' series**

**A/N: Hi, Um, Sorry? I know that I should have put this up AGES ago, but I completely forgot, also had no idea how to write this. So, don't blame me, blame specific writer's block.**

**Chapter 1  
**Tooth gave herself one last look over. The Tooth Fairy had a date with Jack Frost, her boyfriend and fellow Guardian. He was taking her somewhere. He wouldn't tell her where. Someone knocked at her door. The chirping identified it as Baby Tooth. She opened the door and the mini-fairy flew in.  
'What is it, Baby Tooth?' asked Tooth  
Baby Tooth giddily chirped a reply  
'Jack's here?' Asked Tooth 'Ok then, let's go.' She followed the small fairy to the main hallway, where, leaning on his staff, in his usual attire, was Jack.  
'So, where are we going?' Tooth asked  
'It's a surprise' replied Jack 'close your eyes'  
She did, Jack took her hand and they were flying.

When they reached their location, on Jack's instruction, Tooth opened her eyes and the most beautiful site met them. They were at the lake in Burgess, the one where Jack first woke up. Set out on the bank was a picnic. Tooth gasped  
'Is it OK?' asked Jack  
'It's brilliant' replied Tooth  
The couple sat down at the picnic and began to eat  
'Did you make all of this?' asked Tooth  
'Yeah, but with a little help from North.' Replied Jack  
'Well, compliments to the chef, it is absolutely delicious.' replied Tooth.  
The evening progressed until long after the food was done. Jack and Tooth lay on the rug with Tooth wrapped up in Jack's arms, facing each other.  
Realising the time, Tooth slowly slid out of Jack's embrace and stood up.  
'I'm so sorry, Jack' said Tooth 'but I have to go'  
'Fine,' said Jack, as he stood up as well, 'but not without a proper goodbye'  
Tooth giggled, and gave Jack a quick peck on the lips, then flew off.

When Tooth returned to her palace, she noticed the unusual silence. There were none of her mini-fairies flying around. She walked to the main atrium, it was deserted. What she didn't notice was the shadow which was following her. As Tooth entered the rec room for the mini-fairies, she felt goosebumps on the back of her neck, and jumped round. On the sight of the shadow, she uttered one word.  
'No…' she said fearfully, she let out a blood-curdling scream as the shadow pounced and everything went dark. Tooth had been kidnapped.

**A/N: Chapter 1 done. Who has taken Tooth and why? Read on to find out. Chapter 2 is in the works and should, hopefully, be up soon. Once again, I am really sorry for the long delay. Also, I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible.  
Keep on reading  
-ToAC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Jack and Tooth are together, but then something happens to Tooth. Can Jack, the Guardians, and 2 new faces save her? Rated T to be safe, Part 2 in 'The Love of Immortals' series**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on 'Love Always  
When Tooth returned to her palace, she noticed the unusual silence. There were none of her mini-fairies flying around. She walked to the main atrium, it was deserted. What she didn't notice was the shadow which was following her. As Tooth entered the rec room for the mini-fairies, she felt goosebumps on the back of her neck, and jumped round. On the sight of the shadow, she uttered one word.  
'No…' she said fearfully, she let out a blood-curdling scream as the shadow pounced and everything went dark. Tooth had been kidnapped._

Jack was starting to get worried. The regular Guardians meeting had started almost an hour ago and there was still no sign of Tooth.  
'North,' said the winter spirit 'I'm worried about Tooth. I mean, she isn't late for a meeting EVER, she may be in trouble.  
'I agree with Frostbite,' said Bunny. The pooka was leaning on one of the globe room's pillars.  
'We need to check out the situation' he continued  
Sandy created an image of a magnifying glass and a tick, showing he agreed.  
'Fine, we shall go investigate.' Said North 'Bunny, Jack, you go and check, Sandy and I will be there soon with equipment.'  
'Don't have to tell me twice.' Said Jack, then he jetted off in the winds  
Bunny tapped the floor and jumped in the hole that appeared. Sandy and North headed to the armoury to get the equipment.

Bunny and Jack arrived at the Tooth Palace. They organised themselves, so Jack searched the North and East of the palace while Bunny searched the South and West. Before they split up, Bunny threw something to Jack, who caught it with ease. The item resembled a snowflake, and had a loop of string attached to one end, big enough to fit around Jack's head and neck.  
'What's this?' asked Jack  
'It's a telepathic transceiver.' Said Bunny, Jack just looked at him, confused.  
'Basically, a telepathic walkie-talkie' Said Bunny.  
'Oh, OK' Said Jack, understandingly  
'To use it, just think of the person you want to talk to, and you get a telepathic link;' Said Bunny 'They have to have one of these though. So that's me, North, and Sandy. Tooth HAD one, but we can't seem to reach it. Believe me, we have tried.'  
'OK' said Jack 'Seems easy enough.' With that, the two separated and began to search the palace

Meanwhile, Tooth woke up in a dark room. The only light in the room came from a small fire in the centre of the room. In the corner of the room, a figure was huddled up, legs pulled up to their chest. Two brightly coloured an inquisitive eyes studied Tooth.  
'Hello?' asked Tooth 'Are you OK?'  
'I'm fine' replied a small voice  
'Who are you?' asked Tooth  
'Daisy, Daisy Lamb.' Said Daisy  
_Daisy Lamb? Where have I heard that before? _Thought Tooth, then she realised.  
'Daisy Lamb, as in the Elemental Spirit of Spring?!' Exclaimed Tooth. Daisy smiled weakly.  
'That's me. Don't worry; I know who you are, Toothiana Prospare.' Said Daisy 'I have a question though. Do you have any idea who kidnapped us and trapped us here?'  
'I'm not sure, but I have a couple ideas.' Said Tooth 'I only know two entities who use that method of kidnap. One is Pitch Black, which is really unlikely, as my fellow Guardians defeated him last Easter. The other is Phobos, the Greek Daemon of Terror, and when he's around, his brother, Deimos, isn't far off.'  
All of a sudden, a door opened, and light flooded in. However, as it did, the room began to spin for Tooth, and then everything went black.

A while later, she woke up. On the floor, was a tiny plate filled with gruel, and a glass of water. Daisy was still where she was before Tooth blacked out, but she had stretched out slightly, and was now sitting legs crossed.  
'Eat.' Said Daisy 'It will do you good'  
Tooth did eat. Even though the gruel was tasteless and disgusting, she was glad to eat something. She drank the glass of water in one gulp. She sighed gratefully.  
'Good. Now you've eaten, we can talk' said Daisy. 'We're going to escape'

At the Tooth Palace, Bunny and Jack weren't having much luck, when all of a sudden, Bunny found something. In one corner of the rec room, there was a small dusting of black powder. The powder seemed to be darker than anything else and seemed to darken the space around it.  
'Oh good lord.' Said Bunny. He quickly snapped out his Telepathic Transceiver. First, he contacted Jack.  
'Jack, get over here right now. I'm in the rec room, in the West of the Palace.' He said before hanging up. Next, he contacted North.  
'North, you may want to speed up.' Said Bunny  
'Why is that, Bunny?' said North.  
'We have a Level 7 breakout. Code 1-Papa-Sierra.' Said Bunny  
'WHAT!?' Shouted North. 'Be there As soon as possible, Bunny. Keep me informed.'  
'Will do, North.' Replied Bunny, and then hung up.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! With Daisy and Tooth planning to break out, and the others having found a residue of the kidnapping, things are about to kick off! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it as long and as detailed as possible, so please do review. Your reviews are the only way I know what to do to improve the story. Next chapter is in the works, and shall be up sometime before Christmas, or New Year. It depends on how much Homework I have to do. Anyway, please remember to review. Next Chapter, I will introduce the two other OCs  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


End file.
